


you bloomed for me

by junhao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (not really lol), 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Boy Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Bad Flirting, Best Friends, Bookworm Xu Ming Hao | The8, Bottom Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Marijuana, Motorcycles, Opposites Attract, Piercings, Smut, Tattoos, Top Xu Ming Hao | The8, junhui is tatted and pierced, minghao gets one (1) piercing, minor jigyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhao/pseuds/junhao
Summary: 5 times bad boy junhui convinced golden boy minghao to step out of his comfort zone to try new things and the 1 time he didn't have to.





	you bloomed for me

**Author's Note:**

> the prompts were: _"Hello ^^ I would like to place a Junhao request, preferably a longer fluff fic (a little smut wouldn't hurt either, that's up to you), the theme being the classic motorcycle riding bad boy and the pretty little smart good boy one, a bit rebellious, perhaps? You can choose who the bad boy is. Thank you very much, I'm excited to see your stories." **and** "i would like to request a troublemaker junhui and golden boy minghao where junhui flirts with minghao and after that its up to u!!"_
> 
> hmm so i tried making it as fluffy as possible, but there is some angst wrapped into it as well and uh the smut isn't a really big thing so yee. i also combined the two prompts bc i _was_ planning on writing two separate ones where the two would switch roles, but these requests have been sitting in my ask box for a while and i thought it’d just be better to just combine them both. i hope that isn’t a problem *finger guns away*

**1**

 

"First time here?"

Minghao looks up, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose to see the stranger now talking to him. "Is it that obvious?"

The man laughs, or maybe a boy really. He can't be much older than Minghao. Not with that neck tattoo, lavender hair, and leather jacket anyway. "No. It's just..."

He tilts his head curiously to the side, not the least bit impressed with the boy's fumbling. "It's just what?"

The boy laughs again as he flushes a delicate pink, more nervously this time and Minghao blinks, not knowing what to expect. "It's just that I-I'm pretty sure I would've noticed a face as cute as yours being here before."

Minghao gapes at him, no idea what to say and as the silence grows, the boy's face bleeds from pink to red gradually, the tips of his ears flushing along with him now. "I'm sorry, that was lame."

"It was, but, uh, good try?" Minghao mutters back, his face feeling warm.

He looks away then, staring over the tops of people's heads, not knowing at all what he's supposed to do when awkward situations such as this one happen to him. He chides himself for listening to Mingyu about this party being _worth it,_ whatever the hell that meant, because, as it turns out, this party was definitely _not_ worth it in the slightest if a complete stranger who obviously gave off the "bad boy" vibe was trying to pathetically flirt with him. The boy leans back against the wall beside him, his chin tilted up towards the ceiling, groaning as he does and Minghao finds that he can't tear his eyes away from the neck tat.

"Sorry, I'm no good at this. My name's Junhui and I'd really like to spend this lame party with you," He shouts over the music that has started to play and Minghao plasters himself against the wall when Junhui takes a step forward into his space. "I'd _really_ like to spend some time with you."

Minghao understands the meaning behind those words almost immediately and he shakes his head, taking a step to the side to get away from the practical stranger trying to flirt with him. "No thanks. I'm about to leave anyway. I'm not interested inーwhatever it is you're trying to offer me."

Junhui blinks, startled, but jumps into action when Minghao makes another move to leave. He grabs Minghao's arm and holds on tight, unwilling to let go. Minghao makes to shout, but it dies down in his throat when he sees the pleading look in Junhui's soft brown eyes.

"Dude. Sorry if I'm giving off the completely wrong vibe, but I really just want to spend this party with someone. You look like the bookish kind, the kind that doesn't usually party," Junhui says in a rush, his face flushing as he closes in, only to be able to speak directly into Minghao's ear as the bass and music grow louder around them. "I don't have any friends here and I'm trying really hard not to get drunk. I'm pretty sure if I hung out with you while here, you'd keep me from drinking and I'd know at least _one_ friendly face."

Minghao doesn't know what to say, so he bites his lip and takes in the party around them, finding it incredibly unsatisfying to his tastes. He should be back at the dorm, studying for his exam in class next week, but Mingyu had dragged him out, threatening to post those embarrassing photos of Minghao drooling on Mingyu's shoulder in sleep if he didn't go. Even if he feels that he _probably, most definitely,_ should be offended by Junhui assuming he's a stick in the mud, he can't actually deny that what Junhui thinks of him isn't trueーbecause it is. Almost embarrassingly so, but one question still remains.

"Why me?"

He doubts Junhui can hear him over the crappy pop song playing now, but Junhui only smiles kindly back at him, a warm gleam in his eyes that wasn't there before. Minghao draws in a tiny gasp he hopes Junhui can't hear and practically melts into the hand placed on his lower back now.

Junhui shrugs, still smiling as he replies, the warm gleam never diminishing. "You're Chinese. I don't know Korean well enough to even _try_ talking to anybody else."

Minghao blinks, thinking _what the fuck?_ before Junhui is speaking again, his smile smaller this time and Minghao can't help but think how his shy demeanor is really off-putting with his appearance. "Sorry. That's probably not a good reason, but I've only been in Seoul for two weeks and it's kind of...well, overwhelming."

The pity that swoops low into Minghao's belly doesn't take him by surprise, no, it's the sadness that swells up in his chest that throws Minghao for a loop.

He can vividly remember his first few years here as well, how lonely they were in the beginning, how alienated he felt due to being a foreigner in a country that didn't _quite_ welcome them into their society with open arms. High school had been so awful that he'd contemplated moving back to Anshan with his aunt and uncle to go to school there instead, but Minghao knew it was just an unlikely fantasy. He could never abandon his mom and grandmother like that.

Minghao _knows_ how overwhelming it all can be when you first arrive here, barely understanding the language and Minghao doesn't blame Junhui for latching onto the first person around his age that he can actually _talk to._ It's what Minghao did when he finally got a clear grasp on Korean and was paired up with Seokmin in his senior Chemistry class.

So Minghao tries for a smile back, holding a hand out in front of him, laughing a little when he realizes just how little space there is between their bodies. Junhui looks down at his hand before trailing back up to meet his gaze and when he takes Minghao's hand in his, smiling all the while, Minghao knows he made the right decision.

 

 

**2**

 

"Please, please, please, please, please, pleeeeeease!"

Minghao grimaces at Junhui's whining, his head pillowed in the crook of his elbow as his math textbook is spread wide open before him. Junhui's on his hundredth please by now, at least Minghao _assumes_ he is, it's not like he's been keeping count.

"No," he grumbles with a sigh, hating the fact that the usual ever-present librarian isn't swooping in to save him from Junhui's pleading.

Generally, when Junhui gets like _this_ in the library, he's kicked out a mere two minutes later. It's been about five now, according to Minghao's phone and Minghao wants to bury himself in his sweater and hide away from Junhui's annoying voice.

But Junhui's infuriatingly persistent when it comes to getting what he wants, as Minghao soon discovered after becoming friends with him at that party.

And it's not a bad thing, not really. Minghao knows they're polar opposites, with Junhui being sweet and shy but looking like he could cut someone up if they looked at him wrong, while Minghao is sarcastic and easily annoyed but looks as docile as a newborn kitten. It's strange how well they get along, but Minghao has never been able to stand people similar to him in personality (probably why he isn't very close with Mingyu's boyfriend, Jihoon). Still, Minghao appreciates the friendship, he really does, it's just _exhausting_ having to take care of a five-year-old child stuck in the body of a twenty-two-year-old man.

Junhui is very kind and very sweet and his neck tattoo entrances Minghao, but when he doesn't get what he wants, he's irritating to be around.

"HaoHao, come on, please! Just do me this solid, I honestly can't make out any of the text, it's all a jumbled mess of words and letters I don't understand," Junhui quiets down, pouting cutely enough to make Minghao's heart race. "Please? Just this once and I'll never ask you again! I really don't want to fail this class."

Minghao groans quietly to himself, deciding that maybe taking his nap with his arms as a pillow isn't one of the smartest things he's done, but it sure beats letting Junhui copy his fucking homework and then getting caught and expelled later on. He's just about to let his eyes snap shut again when Junhui curves a hand around the small of his back, digging into the flesh there soothingly, massaging the sore muscles in the way he knows Minghao absolutely _loves._

All reason and logic fly out the window then and Minghao frowns, disappointed in himself for giving in so easily.

"Fine. But you can't copy word for word. I mean it. I can _help_ you next time, but please don't ask to copy from me again," Minghao mumbles out, taking care to keep his voice barely audible so that anyone within earshot won't be able to hear him and tattle on them.

Junhui smiles at him, relief in his eyes and a teasing slant to his mouth as he whispers back, "Thank you, Hao. I know how much of a goody-two-shoes you are, so I _know_ how terrified you must be of getting caught, but I promise you, once you've broken a rule, what's one more really going to do in the long run?"

Minghao rolls his eyes and kicks his backpack towards Junhui, not caring at all when Junhui immediately begins to rummage in it, quickly pulling out Minghao's English notebook before kicking it back towards Minghao as he pulls his own notebook out as well. Junhui is quick to flip through the pages, quickly finding the page where Minghao wrote his homework and skims over it, rummaging around in his backpack for something to write with, pouting again when he can't. Minghao bites back his smile and pulls a pencil out his pencil pouch beside his math textbook, passing it to Junhui without meeting his gaze. He can still _feel_ the sweet smile Junhui shoots him with though and he flushes, his face feeling warm as he turns his attention back to Calculus.

They work quietly then, sharing a bag of grapes between them that Junhui smuggled in as they do. Minghao feels like he can't really focus on math right now, but Junhui is working diligently beside him and that's _rare_. He isn't going to disrupt the flow of their work, no matter how much he hates math, yet he can't help but look over to his right and smile at Junhui working hard on copying-but-not-copying his homework determinedly.

Math is a pain in the ass, and Junhui might also be one when he isn't getting his way, but Minghao definitely has to admit that the elder is cute when he pouts.

 

 

**3**

 

Minghao's day had been great so far. He'd aced his exam, worked splendidly on a paper for another class, and had even remembered to eat lunch before he hurried off to the library.

It's a Wednesday, one of the busiest days of the week for Minghao, but it's been a _good_ Wednesday. A great one, actually. Almost perfect!

Almost, being the keyword.

He knows his day is about to turn sour when he doesn't even get the chance to open his door because Junhui has opened it for him, his room smelling like weed.

"What the fuck are you up to, Wen Junhui?" Minghao asks as he steps inside, quickly closing his door again before any of his neighbors can catch a whiff of the smoke and report him to the RA.

Junhui smiles wickedly at him as he takes a drag out of the joint in his hands before blowing it out with a tiny shrug, his shiny new nose piercing glinting in the hazy sunlight bouncing off the walls of Minghao's dorm. There's a fine layer of sweat covering Junhui's neck tattoo and Minghao wants to sink his teeth into Junhui's skin there, but he shakes his head and lets his eyes drift elsewhere. They pause at the top of his head and Minghao doesn't even balk at that because Junhui's hair is _still_ blonde, a stark contrast compared to his tan skin, but Minghao likes it and so he supposes that's why Junhui kept it.

Not that Minghao had actually _said_ he liked it, out loud, to Junhui anyway. It was just Minghao's luck that important piece of information had slipped out while they were texting one night. Junhui had sent him a fuckton of selfies afterward and Minghao had left him on read, turning in for the night as he deemed himself too exhausted to deal with the slip of his tongueーhis physics exam the next afternoon be damned. Still, Minghao had woken up to even _more_ selfies and a good night text from Junhui and there definitely were _not_ any butterflies fluttering in Minghao's stomach when he reached the part of the text where Junhui was hoping he'd have sweet dreams of his heart's greatest desires.

Minghao knows it's a Bad Idea to fall for Junhui. Not because Junhui would break his heartーJunhui would probably ball his eyes out if he actually _hurt_ Minghao in any kind of way because he's just too soft-hearted to live up to the Bad Boy label everyone plasters on him. And it's endearing, a really big reason Minghao has a crush on him, but despite that, it's still a Bad Idea.

 _Minghao_ would be the one to break _Junhui's_ heart and they both know it.

Even knowing that though doesn't stop Minghao from rolling his eyes and walking further into his dorm, making a beeline for the window to let some of the smoke out. Junhui is quick on his heels, caging Minghao in by using his desk as leverage to keep Minghao from cracking a window open.

"Don't open it yet. Take a hit with me, please?" Junhui pouts, his lower lip jutted out in a way that Minghao can only describe as adorable.

"Are you really trying to peer pressure me into taking drugs, Junhui?" Minghao mutters out, coughing afterward when the smoke begins to curl up around them.

Junhui smiles at him, his eyes a little glazed, a little red-rimmed as if he'd been crying actually and not just smoking weed. Minghao curves a hand across his lower back, bringing the elder closer, trying not to let his worry show. Junhui curves into him easily, careful not to let the lit joint in his hand singe Minghao's shirt or hair off.

"Hey, what's going on? You told me you hated this stuff." Minghao is trying the nicer approach this time, hesitant about the way Junhui is nosing along his exposed collar bones.

"I don't know. Today was justーa shit day. It was shitty. I missed you," Junhui murmurs, his voice barely audible and raspy to hell and back.

Minghao frowns, taking the joint from Junhui's loose grip, inspecting it closely before peering up into Junhui's dazed expression. "I'll take one hit and after that, I'm opening a window because my RA has the nose of a dog. Seriously."

Junhui smiles, leaning forward without thinking and bonking his forehead against Minghao's lightly. It hurts, not a lot, but enough that Minghao is scowling when he pushes Junhui back and looks at the joint held between his fingers. He sighs as he succumbs to Junhui's wishes again, halfheartedly thinking that he might need to stop being so lenient about what he lets Junhui talk him into.

He takes a drag, sucking in a lungful of smoke before he chokes and coughs, sputtering madly as Junhui giggles at him. His laughter is soft and quiet, the tone of it off enough that Minghao snuffs out the joint on an old math assignment of his and cracks open his window before turning to face the elder again. Junhui isn't laughing anymore, quite looks on the verge of tears actually and Minghao does the only thing he really knows how to do when it comes to times like these with Junhui.

Junhui falls into his embrace when he's close enough, muffling a tiny sob in Minghao's shoulders as he lets himself be held.

The elder is just so softー _too soft._ It's why he gets like this, why he looks like some huge asshole fuck boy when he's got one of the kindest and most gentlest souls around. Junhui's soft-hearted, so fucking soft-hearted that the littlest of things tend to hurt him where it counts because he's just so _open_ about the way he feels most of the time. He's too fragile and too pure for this fucked world, in Minghao's opinion, and maybe if he were brave enough, Minghao would ask Junhui if the real reason behind his decision to toughen up his appearance was to keep those who _could_ hurt him away.

A defense mechanism of sorts.

Minghao knows a lot about those.

 

 

**4**

 

"No way in fucking _hell_ am I getting on that thing. Fuck you."

Junhui giggles from his perch on the motorcycle, for once, truly looking like the bad boy everyone paints him out to be. Minghao had no idea he even _owned_ a motorcycle and they're best friends! He feels a little betrayed that Junhui didn't tell him this, but he's also a little afraid as well.

Minghao has never ridden a motorcycle before, he has no idea when or where Junhui managed to learn how to ride one, let alone how he was even able to _buy_ one. They're both broke college students who work at the nearby supermarket, causing chaos amongst the aisles before simpering down at the register to help soccer moms and dads alike bag their groceries.

So he contemplates where Junhui got the money to buy thisーthis _monstrosity_ of a thing while Junhui arches a brow up at him question, silently asking him if he's going to get on or not.

"Where did you get the money to buy that thing anyway?" Minghao asks because the options he was considering in his head make him feel a little nauseous.

Junhui laughs, holding a spare helmet out to Minghao. "Relax. I didn't do anything illegal. My aunties sent me money a little while ago to buy myself a car so I could get around easier. I bought this instead. I even made sure to buy _two_ helmets so you could ride with me."

That takes Minghao aback. He didn't know that Junhui was loaded. Aren't they both broke college students? Wouldn't Junhui have told him that he's rich earlier since they're best friends? Why has this now just been sprung upon Minghao of all people? Isn't Minghao a good man? Even with those questions though, Minghao can't deny the way his stomach clenched with anticipation as soon as Junhui mentioned buying two helmets. It's a little silly, on Minghao's end at least, to be so excited about Junhui thinking about him while buying thisーthis _thing,_ but it also pleases him. The fact that Junhui was thoughtful enough to buy two helmets obviously has to mean that he was expecting to ride the motorcycle with Minghao, and Minghao _only_ as Minghao can assume when he takes the helmet and sees _HaoHao_ written in Junhui's blocky Chinese on the inside of the helmet.

"Oh," he lets out, his face feeling warmer and warmer with each passing second.

Junhui smiles at him, holding a hand out for Minghao to take. "C'mon, HaoHao. This isn't just for me, y'know. Let's take it out for a spin and if you're still scared by the end of it, I promise I'll return it and get myself a car for us instead. Just climb on and give it a chance, please?"

Minghao gulps, knowing that his ears are turning red as well when Junhui talks about getting _them_ a car. Not Junhui getting a car for himself, but one for _them,_ like they go hand-in-hand now. Like there is no Junhui unless Minghao is with him. And Minghao surprisedly finds that he really _likes_ that idea.

"Where's your helmet?" Minghao asks, his voice sounding rough even to him.

"Right here. Don't worry, I'd never ride without putting it on first," Junhui says as he swings his helmet around for Minghao to see before lifting it up to put over his head.

"Wait! Hand it over first," Minghao hastens to say, his hand curled out for the shiny red and black helmet.

Junhui hands it over with no complaint, smiling a little as Minghao takes it and then digs around in his backpack for something before he hands over his own helmet for Junhui to hold. Minghao clicks his tongue in triumph when he finds what he was looking for: a silver sharpie.

He balances the helmet on his knee, turning it upside down so he can reach inside of it, uncapped sharpie in his hand. Junhui watches him as he scribbles something, smiling slightly once he's done before his expression smooths over into that same mask he always wears when he's doing or saying something touchy-feely.

"Here. I'll ride with you, but only if you promise that I'll be the only one," Minghao mutters, his face pink while his ears burn a bright red as he holds Junhui's helmet up for him to take.

Junhui hands him his helmet back, taking his own and turning it over to check the inside of it.

 _Junnie_ is written in Minghao's incredibly neat Chinese on the inside of his helmet, a warm feeling he isn't unfamiliar with when it comes to Minghao blooming in his chest. Minghao puts on his own helmet, pushing the visor up so Junhui can still see the upper half of his face and the look in Minghao's expectant gaze speaks volumes. So Junhui smiles back at him, slipping the helmet on then pushing the visor up as well to look back at Minghao.

"I promise."

 

 

**5**

 

"You sure you don't want to?"

"Positive," Minghao growls under his breath, irritated beyond belief.

He has half a mind to damn it all and just walk home, abandoning Junhui and his dumb idea of getting piercings together. It's ridiculous really. Minghao has no idea what the fascination with these shiny pieces of metal seems to be for Junhui anyway. Doesn't it hurt having a needle stuck into him only to be replaced by pieces of metal?

Junhui frowns at him, his usual pout when something doesn't go his way not making an appearance. "You don't even want to watch?"

Minghao shrugs. "I don't know what I'm supposed to be watching in the first place. You haven't told me what you wanted pierced anyway."

At that, Junhui flushes, his face becoming pinker with each passing moment. He mumbles something under his breath, eyelashes fluttering and Minghao does his best to not let Junhui's beauty distract him.

"Sorry, didn't catch that," Minghao teases, a wide smirk evident on his face as he watches Junhui squirm.

Junhui bites his lip, worrying it between his teeth as he fiddles with his thumbs. He leans into Minghao's space, his face ablaze and unwilling to look the younger in the eye as he murmurs, "My nipples."

"YOURー!" Minghao doesn't get the chance to finish speaking because Junhui has clamped a hand down over his mouth shushing him as mild panic brightens his eyes.

Minghao knows his eyes are ridiculously wide, his face probably blushing as well, but he flicks his fingers at Junhui's wrist and forces himself to remain calm, not bothering to look around the piercing shop and see whose attention might be on them. Junhui's still flushing a pretty pink, his tan skin positively glowing with the color and Minghao takes Junhui's free hand in his, leaning in again until Junhui's able to hear his whispered question.

"You're telling me that we're here right now so you can get your nipples pierced?" Minghao mutters under his breath, trying in vain to catch Junhui's eye.

Junhui nods, still not looking up and Minghao shakes his head, smiling to himself. Junhui's the biggest crybaby he knows and he's _sensitive._ Junhui only wears certain shirts because otherwise his nipples get chaffed and he's a mewling mess the entire day. Minghao doesn't very well see the elder being able to handle getting his nipples pierced and be _okay_ with it.

"You realize that it's going to be really painful, right? And considering how you are now, that's only going to get worse," Minghao tries to reason, peering up into the elder's face when Junhui still refuses to look at him.

"I know. But..." Junhui mumbles, the last part of his sentence barely audible.

Minghao waits though, his expression unrevealing and Junhui sighs, sensing that Minghao won't give up that easily. "They're cute, okay. I wanna feel cute too."

The silence that descends upon them is deafening, almost too much to bear, but Minghao only has the capability to blink and breathe, his mind now in chaos as a bare-chested, flushing Junhui fills his brain. Junhui is already cute, but the piercings, those would a subtle touch of sexiness to Junhui's appeal. The elder would truly be the cause of Minghao's demise, probably that of the entire universe if he set his mind to it.

Junhui is a quiet man, a little shy, a little cocky, but ultimately easy to please. And Minghao doesn't mean that in the sense that Junhui is _easy_ , no, he's far from it. Junhui is easy to please because he appreciates the little things and if he really does go through with getting his nipples pierced, Minghao thinks _he_ might start to appreciate some _little things_ as well.

"You're already cute," Is what Minghao finally manages to choke out once he's regained a minor semblance of his sanity.

Junhui blushes an even darker pink, his eyelashes fluttering as he ducks his head down again, rubbing at his neck tattoo in that way he does when he's flattered or nervous.

See? Easy to please.

Minghao doesn't know what Junhui was going to say in response to thatーif he was even going to say anything at allーbecause someone calling out the elder's name breaks into their little bubble of reality, reminding them of where they currently are again. Junhui stands, pleading eyes trained on Minghao as he wordlessly asks him to accompany him, but Minghao firmly shakes his head no. He enjoys living and would rather much _not_ watch Junhui take off his shirt then get his nipple pierced promptly afterward.

He watches the elder make his way towards the back of the shop, disappearing behind a curtain into a little room where a chair stands in the center. The curtain is drawn again before Minghao can take in anything else and he promptly stands, his mind already made up as he approaches the front desk where a girl with a blonde ponytail is currently stationed.

Minghao acts quickly, signing all the papers he needs to sign then forking over his cash, internally groaning as he realizes he'll probably have to skip getting breakfast for the rest of the week, but he finds that worth it when the girl tells him that the other piercer in the shop today is ready for him already. He nods his thanks, smiling a little as he follows a broad man into another curtained backroom and sits down on the chair, flailing a little bit when the man adjusts the chair to straighten out and leave Minghao laying flat on it. They talk a little, Minghao not really focusing on what he's saying, but he tenses when the needle is brought out.

He closes his eyes and tries to imagine that he's somewhere else, thinking long and hard about walking on a beach somewhere while holding hands with Junhui. He breathes in and out, calming himself and when the needle finally pierces right through his septum, he tenses again at the slight burn of it all.

But the man piercing his nose has a no-nonsense attitude about him and Minghao is unsurprised when the needle begins to pull out, only to be replaced by another, more tinier and less sharp piece of metal that remains firmly in place. He opens his eyes and smiles at the man, his eyesight watery and his nose runny, but he's gone and done it. No turning back now.

He's handed a tissue, told instructions on how to clean his piercing, and what to do if he wants to tuck his septum up for work or something. Minghao hops off the chair and waves goodbye, thanking the man for his work as he steps out from behind the curtain, a little surprised to see Junhui standing nearby, his arms held carefully by his side as he waits for Minghao.

"Oh my god," Junhui laughs, leaning forward a little into Minghao's space to clearly see the tiny piece of metal now hanging out of Minghao's nose. "You did it. And you didn't let me watch."

Junhui pouts then, wincing a little as he reaches out to touch Minghao's face and Minghao takes this as his opportunity to click Junhui's chest, darting away when Junhui groans aloud. Minghao is never going to get his nipples pierced, not if Junhui's moaning and groaning for the rest of the day are anything to go by. But it's cute, really and Minghao gives Junhui some aspirin once they get back to his dorm to finish studying and have a ramen dinner. The day goes on just as life does, even if Minghao is very aware of the new addition to his body.

He's sure he'll get used to it, just like he did with Junhui, and just like he did with all the change that Junhui brought.

 

 

 **+1**  

 

Junhui rides his hips up and cautiously lowers himself back down, groaning when Minghao reaches up to twist his nipples, being careful of the barbells there.

After six months, they're still healing, but Junhui had assured him that a little pain never hurt him and if Minghao treated them as gently as he treats the rest of Junhui, they'll be fine. So Minghao had taken his word for it and kissed Junhui silly, bucking his hips up into the elder's when Junhui abandoned the movie they were watching to climb into Minghao's lap instead and straddle his waist.

Things had evolved quickly from there, the two wasting no time in taking advantage of their rare moment alone together.

Junhui tried sucking him off on the couch, but Minghao had only pulled Junhui back into his lap and grabbed the lube he'd stashed between the couch cushions earlier before he slowly worked the elder open. Junhui had whined and responded enthusiastically to his efforts, even being gracious enough to hold himself open when he first sat down on Minghao's cock a few moments ago.

Now he's working up to a steady rhythm, the elder trying his best to find the spot that makes his toes curl and wrings a beautiful mewl from his chest for Minghao to marvel at. Minghao decides to help the elder, his hands falling from Junhui's chest to grab his hips instead as he pushes up into Junhui's soft and giving heat.

Minghao never expected for Junhui to burrow himself so near and dear to his heart. He never thought about what it might be like to call Junhui his own eitherーwell he _had,_ he just never gave himself the hope of making it a reality. Minghao had never hoped for Junhui to like him back, he thought they'd be okay as friends. But it was obvious that Junhui wanted more.

They didn't talk for awhile when Minghao first shot Junhui down.

The silence lasted two weeks before Jihoon of all people kicked Minghao's ass into gear and sent him after Junhui, begging and pleading for forgiveness. Junhui had taken him back easily, really only letting Minghao wring himself dry of his pleas for a weak before they kissed and it felt like Minghao was finally home.

So they're dating now, have been together for a while and Minghao has never been happier.

Junhui cries out as Minghao finally finds the right angle and Minghao fucks up into his boyfriend with renewed fervor, desperate to make Junhui feel as good as humanly possible.

Something Minghao never thought he'd have the chance to do.

There are many things Minghao thought he'd never do.

Becoming friends with the ultimate campus bad boy, who turned out to really be a total softie actually. Letting someone copy his homework, when he's usually so anal about others working for what they have, is something he thought was beneath him. Trying weed, something that Minghao had always thought was a pointless thing to do, but hey, whatever. Riding a motorcycle! Apart from the thrill, Minghao had always focused more on the dangers brought on by riding something like that which had discouraged him from them entirelyーand yet, he'd done it with Junhui.

Getting a piercing is also something Minghao never betted on.

Not until he met Junhui at least and let the elder talk him into these things.

And now, loving Junhui.

Something Junhui never had to make an effort to make Minghao do because Minghao would love Junhui always.

Loving Junhui and being with him are all things Minghao chose to do of his own free will. And he can't say that he regrets his choices at all when Junhui slams down into his lap and practically screams as his orgasm takes hold of him, spurting hot white over Minghao's chest as Minghao continues to move, his hips blinding fast as he feels his own orgasm approach.

It's a beautiful thing having sex with someone you love, at least that's what Minghao has heard somewhere before, and after coming deep in the condom buried within Junhui, Minghao finds that a sweaty and tired Junhui is much more beautiful than sexーor anything else for that matterーcould _ever_ be.

Junhui is what Minghao's needed all along. The push to try new things, the person to be strong for, the one who made Minghao want to be better.

The person who showed Minghao it's okay to let yourself love someone else. It's okay to be vulnerable and it's okay to step out of your comfort zone. Because even if Minghao were to fall, Junhui would always be there to catch him and help Minghao get back up.

Because Junhui loves him.

And Minghao loves Junhui back.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! yell at me on [tumblr](http://junhaoclub.tumblr.com)!


End file.
